Because of Fanfiction!
by Baekechantol
Summary: Kau yang menulis. Jadi sekalian saja kau juga yang menjalankan.. Bee? Bukankah itu terdengar seperti inisialmu? Kau menyukaiku?- Chanyeol A-aku terjebak dalam ketikanku sendiri - Baekhyun. -Chanbaek Area- Yaoi / BxB. Chanyeol,Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Review sangat diperlukan!**

 **Jika berminat, aku akan melanjutkannya.**

 **Italic is FlashBack.**

 **Don't read if you don't wanna riview**

 **!Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BXB**

 **Rated M(oga aja)**

 **Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **and Other Member Exo**

.

.

.

.

 **Typo every where**

Baekhyun adalah seorang Author disebuah fansite sekolahnya. Biasanya didalamnya hanya memuat artikel tentang Universitasnya saja.

Namun karena sudah banyak saingan dalam tulisan yang biasa, Baekhyun membuat Fanfiction. Mungkin terdengar biasa,karena banyak cerbung yang juga sering dibuat oleh teman seclubnya.

Tapi..Bagaimana jika maincastnya seorang ketua basket yang terkenal seantero Universitasnya dan pasangannya adalah fiksi, hanya menggunkan inisial Bee.

Dan yang lebih parahnya itu bergenre Yaoi/BL atau apapun kalian menyebutnya. Semua orang tahu jika sang ketua adalah jauh dari kata belok.

Penghinaan kah? Atau justu keberuntungan?

 **!**

Kau yang menulis. Jadi sekalian saja kau juga yang menjalankan,

Bee? Bukankah itu terdengar seperti inisialmu? Kau menyukaiku?- Chanyeol

A-aku terjebak dalam ketikanku sendiri - Baekhyun

 **!**

"Siapa yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Pria berkulit pucat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang dihadapannya

"A-ada apa ?" Pria yang matanya berpoleskan eyeliner menjawab

"Kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Si pucat kembali bertanya

"Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa?" Kali ini pria berwajah kotak yang menjawab

"Baiklah..kuanggap kau benar benar Byun Baekhyun" Si pucat menunjuk pria pertama yang menjawab

"Jadi…Hari ini mungkin kematianmu, dan kau diharapkan untuk hadir ditempat eksekusimu. Rooftop jam 12.00"

"A-aku.. Ti-tidak bisa-" Pria mungil ini terbata menjawabnya, belum selesai menjawab si pucat telah pergi dengan meninggalkan bulu kuduk kedua pria ini merinding.

"aku permisi"

Hening

Hening

"AAAAAAA"

Sampai suara frustasi memecah keheningan. Wajar saja, ia akan mati hari ini, mungkin hatinya juga sudah digrogoti rasa gugup. Kita maklumi saja.

"Bisa-bisanya kau cari mati Baek" Sahabat kotaknya menatap Baekhyun dengan iba

"Aishh, kau bukannya membantuku Chen. Pikirkanlah jalan keluarnya " Sedangkan yang lagi dibicarakan sibuk mondar mandir dan sesekali menarik rambutnya kencang.

"Kau sudah menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri wahai kawanku..Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

Kita memang hidup dijaman _Dramatic_ jadi biasakan dirimu dengan pribahasa yang mungkin sama sekali kau tak pahami.

"Lalu bagaimana ini.." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chen,sahabatnya.

"Kau baru takut sekarang?, Kemana Baekhyun yang dulu semangat mempublish cerita tersebut?" Sebenarnya Chen tak berniat mencemooh Baekhyun,hanya saja perilaku Baekhyun itu seperti hal preventif, tidak ada solusinya lagi selain hukuman. Tragis bukan?

Hal yang Baekhyun lakukan memang terdengar dan terlihat biasa. Menulis Fanfiction, apa salah?

Tapi tunggu… Bagaimana jika Fanfiction itu bergenre Yaoi/BL atau kalian mengenal dengan kata pedangXpendang, dan yang di ajak bermain peran didalamnya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kalian pasti mengenalnya bukan?

Anak dari pemilik Universitas, pewaris tunggal Park Corp dan sekaligus cucu dari Presiden Korea Selatan.

Menakjubkan bukan?

Tapi itu hanya silsilah keluarganya, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Park Chanyeol adalah Ketua Basket dan merangkap menjadi ketua senat. Mungkin terlihat seperti anak yang sangat baik dalam akademik maupun non akademik. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ditakutkan oleh Chen dan Baekhyun- walaupun terlambat- serta semua orang?

Ia juga mengetuai sebuah gangster di luar Universitas, Berani sekali bukan Byun Baekhyun? .Mari kita beri tepuk tangan terkahir untuknya.

"Jongdae-ah~ bantuu aku nee?" Baekhyun berkedip kedip mengeluarkan eyesmile puppynya

"Cih..Kau baru memanggil nama asliku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Tapi maaf,kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu Baek. Pengalamanku yang buruk sudah terlalu menumpuk saat membantumu. Untuk kali ini, izinkanlah sahabatmu beristirahat dari perbuatan gilamu"

"Yak! Dimana sumpahmu saat menjadi sahabat sehidup sematiku Chen!. Yak! Jangan tinggalkan aku Bebek.. Huwaaa" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi dan matanya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya

"Urghh 10 menit lagi ..Bagaimana ini~, apa aku harus menulis surat permintaanku dahulu"

 **!**

 _"Kau tahu.. jika Luhan sudah menduduki peringkat 2 Author terbaik di Universitas kita Baek?"_

 _"Benarkah?..Bukannya musim lalu dia Hiatus?"_

 _"Dia bilang, itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk menenangkan pikiran dan mendapatkan gagasan terbaru"_

 _"Cih.. yang benar saja. Semakin lama otakmu tak digunakan berfikir, ide maupun imajinasimu lama lama akan membeku dan berjamur."_

 _"Tapi menurutku itu tidak terjadi pada Luhan, mungkin itu hanya untukmu saja."_

 _"Yak..Kyungsoo! Kau menghinaku? Kau ingat..Diatas peringkat Luhan itu siapa yang mendudukinya?"_

 _"Ya..ya..ya. Kaulah si Author gila yang anehnya dapat menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.."_

 _"Tapi bisa saja kau akan tergeser kalau hanya menceritakan cinta dari Nenek dan Kakek itu saja" Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lirih_

 _"Apa yang kau bilang?.. cerita Nenek dan Kakek? Apa kau tak bisa membedakan, bahwa cerita romansa dengan tahun 70- an dan-"_

 _"Bukankah sama saja?... orang yang hidup di tahun segitu kini sudah menjadi Halmoni dan Haraboji~?_

 _"Haiish.. hanya kau yang tak menghargai karya ku Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya dan bergerak sedikit membelakangi Kyungsoo_

 _"Byun Baekhyun yang ku sayangi… Aku hanya ingin memberimu motivasi, kau tahu..Jika cerita Luhan mendapatkan review dan downloader terbanyak. Dia bisa mengabil posisimu Baekhyun._  
 _Coba kau buka gerbrakan baru, Hal yang lebih Anti Mainstream dari pada yang lalu."_

 _"Maksudmu, aku harus memuat cerita baru?"_

 _"kau tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan ucapanku Baek"_

 _"Hmm..Kyungsoo, kau harus membantuku!"_

 _Hufft_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, membujuk sahabatnya tidak semudah membeli telur asin di pasar._

 _!_

 _"kita mulai dari urutan terbawah dulu kyung"_

 _"Diurutan ke enam.. Kim Jongdae. Berwajah kotak, mempunyai suara indah dan-_

 _"Tunggu..Kenapa aku baru tahu jika si kotak itu terkenal?. Lanjut saja, aku tak sudi didalam ceritaku banyak adegan tertawanya"_

 _Sabar Kyungsoo, ini ujian._

 _"Yang ke lima Kim Jumyeon. Terlahir dikeluarga kaya."_

 _"Hanya itu?"_

 _"Ya.. Keahlian menurutnya bisa dibeli dengan uang"_

 _"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak ingin bercerita dengan latar bussines nantinya."_

 _Tabahkan hatimu Kyungsoo_

 _"Ke tiga Oh-"_

 _"Hey Kyung! Apa kau tak bisa berhitung? Dimana yang ke empatnya?"_

 _"Hey Baek! Aku juga tak sudi jika kekasihku berada dalam cerita gilamu nanti"_

 _"Oh ahahah jadi yang ke empat itu si gosong."_

 _"Kau ingin ku tinggal atau ku-"_

 _"Err maaf.. lanjutkan saja"_

 _3 lagi Kyungsoo semangat_

 _" Oh Sehun. Pucat, barkarismatik, pintar dan kau tidak bisa memilihnya"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Kyung, barus saja aku tertarik ingin memilihnya"_

 _"Kau akan di seruduk oleh rusa cina sainganmu"_

 _"APA!? jadi.. Dia-"_

 _"Yap kekasihnya Luhan. Kau menyenggolnya,kau akan akan terkena bacok"_

 _"Baiklah~ "_

 _"Wu Yifan.._

 _"Si tiang tampan yang selalu takut jika melihat wanita dan lelaki lain. Karena ada si panda yang akan menendang kenjantanya dengan tongkat wushu..hahahah" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengucapkan ciri ciri fisik dari Wu Yifan. Mereka tertawa bersama._

 _"Kau ingin menggunakan namanya?"_

 _"Oh tentu…tidak, terima kasih"_

 _"ini yang terakhir Kyung. Bacakan dengan perlahan, semoga yang ini cocok untukku pakai"_

 _"Di urutan pertama. Park Chanyeol,Tampan,kaya, tinggi, berprestasi dan arrogant-"_

 _"Waaw.. He is perfect.. I choose Him"_

 _"Bisa kau pikirkan kembali Baek. Kau juga pasti tahu kalau-"_

 _"Kyungsoo, Aku hanya meminjam namanya saja,oke. Aku pergi~"_

 _"Baek!.. Aish ya Tuhan, jangan ajak aku kedalam kecerobohanya"_

 _Tik Tik Tik_

 _Klik_

 _Klik_

 _Tik Tik Tik_

 _Publish . yes._

 _"wuhuuu. Tak kusangka cerita ini selesai dalam 1 minggu….Wah wah, baru 1 menit sudah banyak yang mendownload. Hahaha lihat saja Luhan. Tak semudah itu kau mengeser posisiku.. Hahah uhuk uhuk" Baekhyun tertawa puas hingga ia terbatuk batuk.  
_

 **!**

"Ah aku tahu.. Satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku adalah.. Kyungsoo!" Menurut Baekhyun Semua berasal dari otak Kyungsoo.

Sementara dilain sisi Kyungsoo tak pernah berhenti bersin. Entah, mungkin do'a Kyungsoo tak didengar Tuhan. Pasrahkan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaa~ Aku bawa FF abal abal dan sok serius tapi ngaco. Untuk fanfict yang Baekhyun publish, next chap deh aku kasih tau. masalahnya bakalan puanjang kaya anunya Daddy wk!

Don't forget to review honey!

Who i'am?

Hanya tuhan yang tahu!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back honey~

ada yang bogoshipo sama gue?

Eh ngemeng ngemeng author hina ini lagi ultah looooh /Bomat/

bangsul kalean kalo pada ga ngucapin! wk

.

 **!Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BXB**

 **Rated M(oga aja)**

 **Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **and Other Member Exo**

.

.

.

.

 **Typo every where**

 **Flashback is** ** _italic_**

 **Untuk Fanfiction baekhyun aku pake horizontal line yah**

 **don't forget to review guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo!, Dimana kau?"

Baekhyun mencari Kyungsoo, sang pencetus ide pembuatan cerita baru untuk Baekhyun.

Tiga kali memutari ruangan Club memasak Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyungsoo.

Keringat ditubuh Baekhyun kini sudah bercucuran deras. Ia kembali melirik jam ditangannya. Kini jarum pendek di jam tersebut menunjukan 12.25. Kalut yang ia rasakan bertambah besar, namun dilain sisi ia merasa hidupnya sedikit lebih panjang.

"Hei"

"Yak gosong!, kau mengejutkanku."

"Gosong?, siapa yang kau panggil itu?" Kim jongin lelaki yang dimaksud Baekhyun kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu saja kau.! Kau pacarnya Kyungsoo kan? Kalau begitu dimana dia?" Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, ia kesal jika berbicara dengan posisi mendongak. Ia seperti terlihat sangat pendek /memang!/

"Ya.. Dia diru-"

" _jong jong sayang~ apa kau lelah?"_

" _E-eh aku.. hanya kepanasan Kyungsoo-ya"_

" _Aish.. kenapa kau tak bilang padaku hm?.. Dan, kau bisa memanggilku Kyung Kyung juga ko~"_

" _A-ani! Nanti kau marah padaku"_

" _Ah~ manisnya kekasihku.."_

 _Cup_

" _Aku tak akan marah jika hanya kau panggil seperti itu sayang~"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hmm..tentu!"_

" _Wah…Aku merindukan memanggilmu Kyung Kyung~"_

" _Haha kau manis jika ber aegyo"_

" _sungguh? Kyung Kyung~"_

" _Haha….. Kau sudah puas?"_

" _A-apa maksudmu Kyung?"_

" _4 kali.. Kau menyebutku Kyung sebanyak 4 kali. Turuti 4 permintaanku atau kita berakhir!"_

 _Well He is satansoo~_

 _And poor jongsong~_

"Ru-rumah, maksudmu?" Tebak Baekhyun

" _pertama..Jangan mmberitahu dimana aku berada"_

"Ru-rupanya aku lupa dia dimana?" mata Jongin melirik kanan dan kiri, asl tidak kepada Baekhyun.

"Cih!..Pacar macam apa kau itu… Cepat telpon dia sekarang. Katakan Byun Baekhyun mencarinya" Titah Baekhyun

" _kedua..kemarikan Handphonemu"  
_

 _Ah.. mungkin permintaanku langsung yang ketiga juga_

" _cepat tarik Byun Baekhyun kehadapan Park Chanyeol_!"

"Ah..Handphoneku tertinggal dirumah. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu ketempat yang Kyungsoo sering datangi?

"Sungguh?.. ey, kau baik sekali. Ayo!"

"Hmm"

 **!**

"Tunggu! Mengapa arah kita menuju ke atap" Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya diam didorong dorong Jongin kini sibuk bertanya dan menengok kanan kiri, ia jelas mengenal jalan ini.

"Ah~ mungkin hanya firasatmu saja.." Jongin masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"kau bodoh yah.. koridor ini hanya-"

Hap

"YAK GOSONG! TURUNKAN AKU!" Dirasa sudah tidak ada cara untuk membujuk Baekhyun, ia segera menggendong Baekhyun dibahunya seperti karung beras.

'Demi hubunganku..demi hubunganku' Jongin sedari tadi terus saja merapalkan kalimat tersebut. Ia benar benar ingin memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"KIM JONG-"

Cklek

Deg

"-in..mati aku"

"Welcome Byun Baekhyun-ssi.. kau beruntung, waktumu bernafas lebih panjang dari yang aku kira" Suara berat langsung menyapanya. Tubuh tegap dan tatapan mata tajam sungguh menyayat mata, urat yang sudah menonjol kini bertambah terlihat karena sang empunya sedang bersilang tangan didada. Tampan dan menyeramkan.

Glup

"Wah..Apa kau gugup?..Santai saja, Mungkin hanya terasa seperti digigit semut"

Beranikan dirimu Byun!

"A-apa yang /Baekhyun Merinding/ kau inginkan?" Dengan suara bergemetar Baekhyun berusaha bertanya

"Membunuhmu"

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar, Bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya kini mengatakan ingin membunuh dengan wajah yang sungguh benar dan sangat datar serta santai.

"AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU!"

"ooh~ tentu, tapi..Apa kah kau masih mempunyai umur saat keluar dari sini"

Gila!

baekhyun pikir yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang 'biasa' ia tak menyangka hasilnya bisa berakibat luar biasa seperti ini

 **!**

"Dae-ah~ apa kau pikir Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja?" Xiumin bertanya pada sang kekasih, Jongdae.

"Entahlah.. Rumor mengatakan korban Chanyeol tidak akan punya waktu lebih dari satu menit jika sudah divonis olehnya. Tapi..Tadi aku melihat ia dan Jongin masih bisa bermain karung beras bersama" Jongdae menggendikan bahu, bertanda ia tak ingin perduli.

"Sebenarnya aku belum mengetahui seberapa bersalahnya baekhyun..Aku juga hanya tau dari gosip para mahasiswa" Xiumin bergumam

"Kemarikan ponselmu Dae~. Aku ingin melihat cerita yang Baekhyun muat di Fansite univ" Lanjut Xiumin sembari menadahkan tangan kanannya kepada sang kekasih. Ia pikir lebih baik menggunakan ponsel Jongdae agar ia bisa mengirit kuotanya.

"Ini..tapi kemarikan dulu pahamu" Xiumin yang hendak mengambil ponsel, kini diuat bingung denga syarat Jongdae. namun sebagai kekasih yang baik, ia tetap menyelonjorkan kakinya didekat Jongdae.

"Nah, beginikan lebih enak. Ini, bangunkan aku jika sudah ya sayang~" jongdae meletakan kepalanya pada paha Xiumin dan memberi kecupan manis di pipi bakpau Xiumin

Cup

Rona merah mengiasi wajah Xiumin, ia dengan segera mengambil ponsel Jongdae agar ronanya terhalang dengan benda tersebut.

* * *

Love at first sight

"Urghh~ Sial!, buku itu tinggi sekali~" Lelaki mungil itu terus saja menggerutu dan menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menggapai benda yang diinginkannya. Tangan si mungil menjulur keatas, mengabaikan jika kaunya tersingkap keatas, memperlihatkan pinggang halus dan putih tersebut.

Pemandangan itu ternyata tidak disia-siakan oleh lelaki jangkung yang sedari tadi sudah bersandar dirak belakang si mungil. Karena difikir simungil tak menyadarinya, ia dengan leluasa memotret bahkan mem-video pemandangan tersebut.

"Huuft!..Bagaimana ini, tanganku sudah peg-"

Greb

"ini bukumu" Suara berat yang sudah di impi impikan simungil kini berada tepat ditelinganya, Mengehentikan ucapan si mungil yang terkejut. Aroma manly khas pria idamanya tercium jelas di indra penciumanya. Park Chanyeol.

Dia kah?

"Hei.. ini bukumu" Benar.. Dia pria incaran seluruh mahasiswa disini, Dan si mungil adalah diantara mereka.

"Ya..Te-terimakasih Chan..Yeol" Si mungil mengucapkan lirih dan tatapannya jatuh kelantai. Ia gugup sekali, walau didepan matanya kini hanya ada dada bidang sang pria jangkung.

"Kau mengetahui namaku?" Chanyeol yang benar-benar penasaran dengan wajah si mungil semakin mendekatkan diri.

"Si-siapa yang tidak mengetahuimu" Si mungil nampak bergetak dan semakin menudukan kepalanya

"Lihatlah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu seksi~.. Jadi, hanya aku yang belum mengetahui namamu?" Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat wajah si mungil, rona merah malu terhias diwajahnya. Manis. Chanyeol tak menyangka ada lelaki berwajah manis dan bertubuh seksi seperti dia.

"A-aku..panggil aku sesukamu~" Si mungil mengerjapkan matanya seperti puppy yang sedang merajuk

"Hmm..Baiklah, Bagaimana...jika Bee?"

"Kenapa Bee?" Tanya si mungil penasaran

"Karena kau seperti lebah yang menyengat dengan keseksianmu.."

Chanyeol mengelus pinggang Bee dengan lembut

"Dan kau menghasilkan madu yang sangat manis" Lanjut Chanyeol seraya menatap bibir Bee.

* * *

"Oh Astaga! Ini benar-benar parah! pantas saja Baekhyun akan mati" Xiumin yang baru membacanya diawal saja sudah histeris. Dipikirnya Baekhyun memang sudah terlalu nekat, mengapa karakter Chanyeol dibuatnya Mesum dan raja cheesy. Sungguh..Diluar ekspetasi!

"Arrghh! Umin-ah, kepalaku" Ya tuhan, Bagaimana mungkin Xiumin melupakan beban dipahanya tadi, bisa-bisanya ia langsung berdiri tampa menyadari ada sang kekasih dipahanya. Ia sangat khawatir jika wajah Jongdae sudah bukan kotak lagi.

"Jadi..Sudah membuat surat permintaan terakhir?"

Gelap

Bakehyun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaa~ A/N nya atas bawah yah biar kane. Btw makasih yang mau ngucapin/ngarep/. Yang udah review..aku sempet nangis tau gaaa, masa iyah ada yang mau review cerita busuk ini. Dan yang buat follow and fovorite.. Ya Allah, kalian tuh makan apa sih, sampe mau favorite yang beginian. Apalagi yang follow. emang mau pada ngikutin gue kemana sihhh~ ehehe.

Thank to

. **Rennim,Justqwerty,Wahidah Putri Utami,ChoKyuKev,raewonie99.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BXB**

 **Rated M(oga aja)**

 **Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **and Other Member Exo**

.

.

.

.

 **Typo every where**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback is _italic_**

 ** _._**

 **Untuk Fanfiction baekhyun aku pake horizontal line yah  
**

 **don't forget to review guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!**

Chap 3

"Ck..Bisa bisanya ia pingsan dihadapanku" Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang tergeletak dilantai

"Aku akan menaruhnya diatas meja" Ucap si pucat yang sedari tadi diam

"Tidak. Biarkan saja dia disitu" Cegah Chanyeol

"Huh..Baiklah, Omong-omong kau benar akan membunuhnya? Sedari tadi kupikir kau hanya mengulur waktu saja" Sehun sebenarnya tiak ingin ikut campur pada setiap masalah Chanyeol. Hanya saja menurutnya kali ini adalah wajar, si mungil bukan hanya mencemarkan nama baik Chanyeol. Namun lebih dari itu,entah Baekhyun yang tidak tahu atau memang dia tak memikirkannya.

"Well..setelah mengetahui bentuknya , sepertinya aku merubah pikiran" Sunggingan bibir kanan Chanyeol menajam dengan menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Bentuk? Apa yang dia maksud Hun " Gumam jongin, ia sedikit mendekatkan diri pada Sehun

"Err, kau pernah mendengar istilah, dibalik sebuah cerita karangan terdapat satu titik kenyataan didalamnya?" Sehun memberinya teka-teki untuk maksud Chanyeol

"Tidak"

"Yah...jadikanlah itu perkerjaan rumahmu"Sehun memutar bola matanya

"Tapi sehun, aku bertanya apa maksud Chanyeol. Mengapa kau bertanya lagi padaku tentang hal itu? Apa itu berhubungan? Atau Chanyeol juga ingin mengarang sebuah cerita seperti Baekhyun? Sehun katakan padaku" Sungguh Jongin benar-benar penasaran apa maksud Chanyeol. Hanya saja otaknya tak mampu berpikir lebih dari 1 menit, ia takut akan meledak.

"Jongin, bisakah kau diam!" Sergah Sehun, ia akan menjelaskan pasa jongin nanti. Biarlah ini menjadi kejutan untuk Jongin yang kadar kelemotannya menyamai binatang kukang.

"Sehun~ mengapa kau jahat pada-"

"Eunngh...Dimana aku?..S-siapa Aku?"Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat sosok yang sedari tadi sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba membuka matanya

"Ck.. Jangan bilang kau sedang bermain Amnesia- amnesia an.?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedikit memberingsut dipojokan

"A-apa maksudmu?...Siapa kau!" Baekhyun tetap menjalankan perannya

"Pembunuhmu" Dengan santai Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun

"Yak!..Bisakah kau tidak mengucapkan kata itu lagi" Ya tuhan kumohon sekali saja ia tidak mendengar kata yang mampu membuat jantungnya beregup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Bukankah jika kau lupa, aku harus mengingatkanmu"

"Dan betapa teganya dirimu, membiarkan lelaki manis sepertiku berbaring dilantai berdebu ini. Kau tidak punya inisiatif untuk menaruhku diatas meja hah!?"

"Niat saja aku tak ada, apalagi inisiatif. Maaf saja siapa yang sudi mengangkat tubuh gendutmu itu"

"Apa kau bilang? ? Matamu katarak? berat badanku baru saja turun, aku ini punya badan yang ideal ,kau tahu. Mana ada wanita yang tidak iri dengan tubuhku"

"Ya-ya aku tak perduli. Bagiku kau terlalu semok"Chanyeol bergumam malas hingga suaranya tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu hah? hanya menulis cerita saja aku dapat terbunuh" Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Hanya? cerita?. Well, mari kita lihat seberapa 'hanya' yang kau maksud" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah disiapkan Jongin dan Sehun

"Kemari!" Titah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun masih terduduk dilantai berusaha tak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol perintah, bisa jadi ia disuruh untuk lompat dari gedung ini...Oh tidak!

"Ck! Kubilang kemari penulis berdosa!"

Tidak..berpura-puralah tuli Baek..Jujur saja ia takut mati!

"Angkat dia Sehun, Jongin"

Jangan lupakan 2 tiang yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya menonton drama sadis tersebut.

"Yak! turunkan aku. Eomaaaaaaaaa!"

Bruukk

Baekhyun di dudukkan dihadapan laptop yang sedang menampilkan cerita yang dia buat.

"Buka kolom review itu" Chanyeol menujuk kolom review

"K-kau bisa meng klik nya sendiri"

"Buka..atau aku akan membuka organ dalammu juga"

Apa yang lelaki dihadapannya ini phsycopat. Selain kata membunuh,ia dengan santainya mengucapkan kalimat yang berakibat penuh darah.

Klik

"Dan.. baca satu persatu" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih rendah di telinganya seperti suara malaikat maut di drama yang pernah Baekhyun tonton.

glup

[Chanmine: OMG ! aku sebenarnya kecewa, hanya saja melihat Channie oppa lebih nakal disini aku jadi menyukainya. Author-nim, bukankah kau selalu membuat cerita atas izin sang pemeran .Jadi... apa..benar dia seperti ini?]

[Kidzjamanjigeum: AAAAAAAAA, Chanyeol jadi gay? kurasa ini benar benar cocok akan menyebarkan ini keseluruh media social, Author-nim ^^]

[Chanbee: Aku langsung mengganti usernameku, couple ini pasti lebih hebat dari pada couple sebelah kkkkk]

[laykayadongkarenapacarsuho: Jadi Chan benar gay, kupikir saat Chan dilapangan berduaan dengan Ren waktu itu hanya bermain 'jungkatjungkit' saja, ternyata...]

[babyduck: ^ atas ku... jadi rumor itu benar... dan ketika Chan berpacaran dengan para wanita itu hanya untuk peralihan saja?]

[Luhan: Ini pertama kalinya aku review diceritamu. Singkat saja, Jadi Chanyeol siapa yang kau maksud? jika benar 'dia' aku akan menyiapkan kuburanmu]

[Irenirene: Wah ini akanmenjadi berita heboh di Universitas. Aku akan mencetaknya dikoran inter]

"Bagaimana? kau sukses membuatku menjadi 'belok'?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya kehadapan Baekhyun

Baekhyun diam, semua yang dipikirannya sungguh terbalik dengan kenyataan sekarang. Biasanya yang selalu mendapat review itu pasti tentang author dan hanya cerita saja, bukan pemeran.

Jadi dia salah?

A-apa benar semua orang sudah menyiapkan kuburan untuknya?

Oh tuhan~ Baekhyun bahkan belum mencarikan anjingnya jodoh. Dan yang lebih parah ia juga belum mendapatkan jodoh.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi…Bolehkah aku kekamar mandi sebentar" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai mengetahui Baekhyun yang gugup "Wah, sayangnya kau tidak bisa..Jongin tolong ambilkan senapan ku"

Jongin bergerak untuk mengeluarkan senapan di dalam tas Chanyeol. Ia memembelalakan mata melihat isi peluru senapan itu penuh. Dengan terburu buru dia meletakan ditangan Chanyeol.

Cklak

"Aaaaaa! Tidak, kumohon jangan dulu bunuh aku. A-aku ingin mengucapkan kata kata terakhir untuk keluargaku"

"ya sampaikanlah…

Tapi saat kau menjadi arwah gentayangan"

"AAAAAAAAAA EOMMAAA!

DOR

* * *

"Bee..Bolehkan aku merasakan madumu?" Ucap Chanyeol mengelus rambut Bee hingga punggung belakang. Tangannya hampir saja terpeleset ke pantat Bee jika tidak menyadari ini ditempat umum.

"Yak Chanyeollie~ berhenti menggodaku! Mana ada aku punya madu,aku bukan lebah tau~" Bee menutupi wajahnya yang merah mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuk dirinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu daging manis ini apa?"

"Chanyeollie~ ihhh ini bibirku~ Aku akan menggigitmu jika kau menggodaku lagi" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia merasa kesal tapi berbanding kebalik dengan pipi meronanya

"Hahaha..lihat, kau ingin menggigitku? Kau benar-benar ratu lebahku Bee"

"Lebah itu menyengat bukan menggigit, pria tampanku~"

"Tapi lebah yang ini menggigit,pria mungilku~"

"Hahaha..Chanyeollie berhenti ber-aegyo. Itu tidak cocok untukmu"

"Baiklah, kalau seperti ini ..Buing~ buing~" Chanyeol meletakan tangan yang mengepal di pipinya

Bee tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kau konyol Chanyollie"

"Biarlah Chanyeollie-mu ini Konyol. Kan hanya untuk Bee seorang"

Keduanya tertawa bersama dibawah rindangnya pohon dan di depan sungai yang tenang seperti angin lembut yang membelai rambut mereka.

* * *

"Woahh..Daebakk!. Baekhyun benar-benar menjadikan Chanyeol _out of the characters_ " Kyungsoo memuji otak super gila Baekhyun. Ia kini sedang membaca Fanfiction Baekhyun sembari memakan odeng tusuk yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kekeke Lebah? _Seriously_? kenapa tidak sekalian capung saja, ahahaha" Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, Fanfiction seperti ini kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan di universitasnya.

Drrt..Drrt

Getaran dari ponsel Jongin yang sedang ia gunakan membuatnya berhenti membaca. Ia melihat jika ada pesan masuk dari seseorang. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikan, tapi ia pikir bisa saja ini dari selingkuhan Jongin.

 **(+143….)**

 **13.00 pm**

 **Hey kai, Bisakah kau membagikan link film yang kemarin. Ini aku Kang Daniel**

Oh tanpa mendapat kejelasan yang lebih ia sudah paham maksud isi pesan tersebut. Lihat saja Jongin, ia akan menyuruh kekasihnya itu membuatkan satu baris kalimat taubat lagi ditambah terjemahanya.

!

Prankk

"Hosh hah hah" Salah satu orang di atap itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Ingin bernegosiasi?" Chanyeol tidak jadi menembak kepala Baekhyun dengan senapanya. Tembakan tadi ia arahkan ke jendela dibelakang Baekhyun. Kini sang pelaku menaikan satu alisnya dan bertanya dengan nada main-main kepada Baekhyun

"A-apa mau mu?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah lelah menanyakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol. Namun ia tak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol hingga tidak jadi membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah buat permainan kan? Jadi bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjalankan?" Chanyeol menawarkan sang pembuat kisah ikut andil dalam menjalankkan kisah tersebut "Dan Bee..Huh! bukankan terdengar seperti inisialmu?" Lanjut Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menebak nebak siapa pasangan fiksinya tersebut. Nama tersebut terasa janggal jika hanya mengandalkan khayalan saja.

Jadi.. Bisakah ia buat menjadi nyata?

"A-apa maksudmu aku harus menjalankan ki-kisah yang…kubuat?"

"Yup memang seperti itu aturannya " Chanyeol berhasil menjebak Baekhyun dalam kisahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tertegun dan bergumam "Oh tidak, aku terjebak dalam ketikanku sendiri".

!

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, makin lama otak si nekat itu terus saja berkembang" Pria bermata rusa itu sibuk membaca Ffn Baekhyun.

"yah, jika kau hanya mengomel terus, mana bisa mengalahkan posisi si nekat tersebut?" Sahabat pria rusa itu ikut memberikan komentar

"Ck..Sebenarnya aku bingung padamu, kau ini berada diposisiku atau dia ?. Disana kau membelanya, disini kau membelaku" Ia berpikir apa sahabatnya ini adalah agen rahasia yang mengambil informasi dari masing-masing pihak

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kau dan dia sama pentingnya bagiku. Kaliannya saja yang susah untuk dipersatukan" Pria yang lebih pendek dari si mata rusa ini memberikan senyum hatinya.

!

 _Flashback_

 _"Jong-Jong, bagaimana rasanya menjadi single?" Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di dada Jongin tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menjanggalnya. Maklum saja, ia belum pernah merasakan single. Semasa cinta pertamanya ia langsung mendapatkan si ._

 _"Pfft, ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu Kyungsooie?" Jongin menahan tertawanya sebab kepala Kyungsoo ada di dadanya, jika ia tertawa pasti kepala itu akan terlonjak lonjak, dan nanti yang memar adalah kepalanya juga._

 _"Tidak, hanya saja aku kan belum pernah merasakan single…Ah, apa aku harus putus dulu dengamu ya?" Kyungsoo sedikit bergurai dengan ucapanya_

 _"Yak! Jangan keluarkan kata sakral itu Kyungsooie!..Ada apa sebenarnya dengamu?" Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat Jongin kalap_

 _Dan langsung dibantah dengan tawa renyah pujaan-nya "Hahaha~, ani Jong-Jong, aku juga tidak ingin putus dengamu~" Kyungsoo bangun dari dada Jongin dan menatap dalam mata Jongin dalam "Hanya saja aku memikirkan dua sahabatku yang hampir setiap haru bercinta dengan laptopnya saja"_

 _"Mau ku beri saran?" Jongin tertarik dengan cerita sang kekasih, hingga ingin membantu._

 _"Uhhh, Semoga tidak seperti terakhir kali saranmu yang ingin membuatku tambah pintar dengan koleksi porno-mu itu!" Ya mari kita berdo'a saja._

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Woyyyy baca A/N gue!

Buat kalian yang review aku mau bilang makasih banget. Dan betapa teganya kalian, gue udah bilang kalo gue ultah, tapi satupun ga ada yang ngucapan. Ok aku kuat ko~

ini mungkin chap yang ga sesuai apa yang kalian pengenin, dari mulai aku yang terlambat up.

tapi aku ga nyangka yang follow cerita abal abalan ini sampe nembus 40 keyeeeeeen!

big thanks buat kaleaaan

 **itsathenazi: iya rameeee^^ bakal apa yaa wk.**

 **Hyunbee: udah dilanjut say~**

 **Siapa hayo: apalagi di nananina yak? wkwkwkwk /makasih ^^**

 **cbh614: wkwkwk lu berharap, tapi gue yang ga berharap. kaga ada ide mulu nih, bantu do'a yah say~**

 **KannaRie: ehh baru mulai udah minta enaena!. Di cipok ae dulu/mesum kamuuuuuu/**

 **cottonhead: maaciwww**

 **yoyoyeolll: ihhh, kamu koo tahuuuuuuuuu, aku aja ga tahu loh wkwkwk**

 **Sitachaan: aku juga gemes ama amuuuh**

 **dyonyeol: waaaaaaa.../ikut tereaak/ bias aku juga diaa. tapi emang bener yah, liat Baek kesiksa itu sebuah kenikmatan(?)**

 **raewonie99: hmmmm, review kamu panjang banget say~ aku terhuraaaaa. iyah say terus berimajinasi ya wkwkwkw**

 **1004teuk: iyah iya dia boongan kooo /yeay/ ini udah lanjut loh**

 **justqwerty: aku juga suka kamuuuu~ wkwkwk.**

untuk semuanyaaaa aku mengucapkan terimakasih sudah review..

walaupun kalian ga liat A/N (uuhh itu pasti)

tapi aku mohon terus yah review dicerita ini.

masih kobam cuy sama CB di jepang!

#Chanbaekmenujuhalal


End file.
